Life event triggers and other factors contributing to adverse psychological and/or physiological states can result in a combination of symptoms that interfere with a person's ability to work, sleep, study, eat, and enjoy once-pleasurable activities. For some individuals diagnosed with a disorder or a condition, access to therapy is limited, and the processes of receiving appropriate forms of therapy are often fraught with unnecessary inefficiencies. Timely/early intervention in many forms of disease progression is crucial to affecting patient outcomes; however, timely intervention requires intensive patient assessment and monitoring. Current systems and methods for monitoring patients exhibiting symptoms of conditions that affect psychological and/or physical states can influence patient outcomes, but are typically time intensive, cost-intensive, and/or entirely fail to identify when a patient is entering a critical state of a condition at which intervention would be most effective. Furthermore, current systems and methods are ineffective at optimizing patient treatment, in a manner that takes workflow issues (e.g., volume of workflow, distribution of workflow) for healthcare providers into account. As such, current standards of detection, diagnosis and treatment of many disorders and conditions, as well as barriers (e.g., social barriers) to seeking diagnosis and treatment, are responsible for delays in diagnoses of disorders and/or misdiagnoses of disorders, which cause such disorders and conditions to remain untreated. Furthermore, such standards result in a reactionary approach, as opposed to a preventative approach to a critical event. In addition to these deficiencies, further limitations in detection, diagnosis, treatment, and/or monitoring of patient progress during treatment prevent adequate care of patients with diagnosable and treatable conditions.
As such, there is a need in the field of healthcare for a new and useful method and system for providing patient indications to an entity in the healthcare field. This invention creates such a new and useful and system.